


The Consequences of Oversleeping

by ProblematicPancakes



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPancakes/pseuds/ProblematicPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hiroki oversleeps again? Well, he overslept lots of times, but this sure was unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Oversleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of a work which I have written back in 2009. Enjoy!

Hiroki woke up to the sound of the morning news coming from the living room. Wait, morning news?! Was it this late already?

"Nowaki..." Hiroki growled into the space, cursing his lover in his head for not waking him up earlier. He fixed his night tee which somehow rolled up in his sleep and stormed out of the bedroom. If it was a cartoon there would be flames coming out from him. Moving around the apartment at the speed of light he found his beloved in the bathroom, washing his hands.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" He yelled at the raven-haired man. To his rage the other just smiled gently and replied. "Hiro-san, I did wake you up... About 60 times. I counted. You probably just went to sleep straight after that.

"Lies! I don't remember you waking me up!" Hiro-san stated and pushed Nowaki out of the bathroom. "Get out now, I need to get ready."

Nowaki went out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Today he won't have a chance to eat breakfast with Hiro-san either, since he was so late... Oh well, then there's no point in making two breakfasts. He took some cereals out of the cupboard and headed to the fridge to retrieve some milk. When he gathered all of the ingredients he mixed them in a bowl, put the milk and cereals in their respective places and took a spoon out of the drawer. Taking the bowl in his hand and placing the spoon in the bowl he headed to the table and started eating.

In the meantime Hiroki was running around the house, gathering his clothes, documents, books, pens, underwear, toothbrush, which, unexpectedly, appeared to be in their bedroom, and other necessary stuff. Having no time for breakfast he went to the bathroom again to brush his teeth. When he was done with that he put his clothes on and went out. He quickly pushed all his documents into his briefcase and put his coat on. Then he done something he never does, and he didn't know why he even did it.

He went up to Nowaki, who was currently washing the bowl and the spoon he probably eaten with, and pecked him on the cheek. Blushing the perfect shade of pink he muttered "See you later, Nowaki." And run out of the house.

Nowaki stood there, frozen. Well, that was unexpected. He smiled his perfect smile and looked towards the door. It was his day off today, and he didn't have anything particular to do. He wiped his hands dry with a kitchen rag and headed to the living room. He saw a stack of papers lying on the table. They were probably Hiro-san's, so he decided not to touch them.

Taking the TV remote in his hands, he quickly changed the channels. It was 8:30 which meant that 'Dr House' would be starting soon. Stopping at the right channel he sat comfortably on the couch, surrounded by billions of cushions and watched.

At the same time, Hiroki ran towards the bus stop. He usually walked to the university, but today there was no time for that. He paid the driver, took his ticket and sat on a seat. If he's late again, Miyagi would kill him. Good thing he's first class is at 10 o'clock, however he still had some grading to do, and he didn't have the time to finish them at home.

When the bus reached the stop that Hiroki was getting off on, Hiroki ran out of it and sprinted towards the university building. Running through the corridors, and up the stairs, he stormed right into the office, where Miyagi and his blonde boy toy were 'having fun'.

"Miyagi, please, can you do that at your house and not in the workplace?" Hiroki said, gasping for air. He passed the couple and sat at his desk, opening his briefcase, and taking his coat off at the same time. Looking through the papers he realised he forgot to bring the marked test for his first lesson. Glancing at the clock which was on the wall, which said it was 9:10, he had only one solution to his problem – call Nowaki.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled his lover's number. After about 10 seconds Nowaki picked the phone up.

"Nowaki? It's me. Can you see a stack of papers anywhere? Oh, that's good. Can you bring them to me? Thanks. I need them for 10 o'clock. OK, I'll be waiting then." He shut his cell phone and put it back into his pocket. He sighed deeply, rubbing on his temples and took out the rest of his papers from his briefcase. He started marking the tests of the sophomores, every now and then muttering under his breath how stupid those kids were. When the clock said it was ten to ten, he put all of the papers back into the case and went out of the office, heading towards the literature hall where he taught.

Nowaki was putting his coat on, and placing his black bag which, at the time, contained the tests Hiro-san marked before, around his shoulder and went out through the door, locking them behind him. It was quite nice outside, so he decided to stroll down to the university. He still had plenty of time... Or so he thought. When he reached the university it was already 10:10.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Hiroki thought, explaining something to his seniors. God, how dumb could they get? After he was done with the questions of his students and while he was writing their task on the whiteboard he heard a knock on the door. Everyone glanced towards them, and Hiroki thought that it was just about the right time for his lover to appear. He went up to the door and opened them.

Indeed, in the door stood Nowaki. Tall, handsome as always, with that goofy smile on his face. Hiroki could hear some girls sighing at that sight and he thought 'He's taken, bitches.' Although he would never voice it out.

"Hello, Nowaki. Do you have my tests?" Hiroki asked, trying to be professional. He couldn't lose control in front of those idiots.

"Yes, Hiro-san!" 'That idiot!' Hiroki thought. 'Did he have to scream it out?' He could hear whispers going around the hall. "Hiro-san? This guy has to be really close with sensei to be able to call him that without being hit with something."

"SILENCE!" Hiroki yelled and threw a random book at a random person in the class. He could see Nowaki snickering under his voice when the loud 'Oww' could be heard. "Can you give me my papers now?" The brunette asked, impatiently. Nowaki opened his bag and took out a stack of papers. He handed them to his lover and smiled his perfect smile. Another round of "Oh" and "Ah" could be heard and Hiroki started to get very jealous.

"Nowaki, you can go now..." Hiroki started to say when a loud noise could be heard. He looked outside the big window on the other side of the hall. There was a storm. He glanced back at Nowaki, who stood there in the doorway, horrified. 'Oh no, Nowaki is scared of thunderstorms! I can't let him go in this weather...' Hiroki thought about it and finally said. "Umm, why don't you stay and help me hand those out? Since I'm kind of busy..." Nowaki just smiled and stepped inside.

The students froze when they saw something more unusual than pink-and-purple half-cow, half-pig. The tall guy whispered something into their teacher's ear which made him 1) blush the brightest shade of pink, 2) smile a beautiful smile. Kamijou-the-Devil smiling and blushing.

Hiroki stood there, blushing and smiling. He lost it. He shook his head forcefully, pushed his lover lightly on the shoulder and handed him the tests. "The numbers in the top right corner are the same as the seat number of the person who made it, so you shouldn't have any trouble with handing them out. Now go, I have a lesson to teach." Hiroki turned around and Nowaki did something unexpected, which made Hiroki want to kill him. Nowaki kissed him. On the lips. In front of a hall full of students. Hiroki looked at him with rage in his eyes. Nowaki had an honestly apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I couldn't help it!" Hiroki slapped the man across the face with so much force that Nowaki lost his balance and fell to the floor.

The students totally forgot about the lesson and were talking very loudly, debating whether Kamijou-sensei is gay, is that tall guy he's boyfriend and how will it end. A loud 'Ohh!' could be heard when the brunette slapped the tall man.

Hiroki went up to his desk and tried not to look in the direction of neither the class nor Nowaki. On one hand he was upset with himself for slapping the doctor, on the other hand he felt like killing him. He didn't even care that the students were talking loudly, texting each other etc.

But when this girl came up to HIS Nowaki... What was her name, Kokoro? Nevermind, when she came up to his lover, kneeling beside him and grabbing his face to look if he's bleeding or anything he decided he has to drop his pride and just say it. Even though right now he was mad at his boyfriend, he will not let ANYONE touch him.

"Kokoro! Get away from him!" Hiroki yelled and everyone was silent. And everyone was staring at him. Good for them. "Akhem, since there is no way to hide it anymore, yes, I am gay, and this guy there" He pointed at Nowaki, who was staring at him like he was a new shiny toy he just got. "Is my boyfriend, Kusama Nowaki. If anyone has a problem with that, I don't care. You can go around and tell everyone about what happened here. And you Nowaki, we'll talk back at home." He saw a hand rising up. "Yes, Yuyka?"

"Kamijou-sensei, you live together with this man?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes, we live together for 5 years now. Anymore pointless questions? No? Thank you. Let's get back to the lesson..."

Nowaki stood up, thanking the girl for worrying about him, and he picked up the tests. Deciding that he won't be risking his life anymore today he put the pile on Hiro-san's desk, smiled apologetically and headed towards the door. Suddenly a strong hand caught him.

"Umm... Sorry for slapping you Nowaki... And... I... I l-love you." Hiroki muttered out looking down to the floor and blushing. Nowaki just smiled and swept his hand through the older man's hair. Another round of sighs could be heard, but Hiroki ignored them.

"I'm so happy, Hiro-san! I love you, too." Nowaki answered and hugged his lover tightly before finally exiting the hall and the building. Smiling he headed back towards the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

Meanwhile Kamijou-sensei's lesson continued as if nothing at all had happened. Everything was the same, except the fact that the always gloomy man was radiating happiness and was smiling a very bright smile. Even his superior was surprised to see his professor so happy.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Nowaki reading some medical books at the apartment and Hiroki finishing of his classes. To his astonishment everybody was so... understanding and he even got a few, rather handsome man from Miyagi's classes coming up to him and actually asking him out. But obviously he was not interested.

After his lessons were finished he went back to his office to retrieve his coat, he gathered all his documents and went back to his apartment. All the rage and anger from before was gone and what he wanted right now was to cuddle up next to his boyfriend and talk about some pointless stuff. So when he reached home he was so full of joy that he had to concentrate not to skip down the apartment's corridor. When he went through the door and stated that he's back home, he quickly dropped his briefcase and his coat, discarding his shoes on the way and ran into the living room where his boyfriend, lover, call him whatever you want, was sitting on the couch.

Totally dropping his pride he jumped into Nowaki's lap and kissed him hungrily. He loved the man so much, and even though it was so off his character, he whispered "I love you!" to his boyfriend, which automatically grabbed him bridal style and went with him to the bedroom.

Nowaki dropped Hiroki on their bed and not bothering with the foreplay at all, since both him and his boyfriend were already hard, started to prepare Hiroki for what was coming to him. And since it was Friday and they didn't have to wake up early tomorrow, they made love all night.


End file.
